Like father, like son
by XxAdventure CraverxX
Summary: After Henry and Marion get married, Mutt is forced to go back to college. When the right legend comes along with a map, Mutt finds himself thrown into another adventure with Indiana Jones and the new girl from class. Mutt/OOC. Post-Movie.
1. Prolouge

Like father, like son

Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters and the plot line. If I owned Indiana Jones, I'd be working on another movie script, talking with Harrison and hanging out with Shia. Why would I be doing this if I did?

A/N: All right, here's my first chapter! Please enjoy and leave a review? This is my second story on this site. The other one hasn't been updated in a long time, but this one really struck me to write it. Yay! If you have any ideas that you would like to see play out for this story, let me know in a review and I'll take it into consideration. Thanks! Enjoy!

"Mutt! Mutt, wake up!"

Hearing my name being spoken so loudly, I woke up. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, away from the man who was really my father. Yes, I found that Indiana Jones was indeed my birth dad. Henry and my mom had been married very recently and I was still trying to get used to the idea of him being around, let alone being related to him. It felt so foreign to be calling him father at all.

"Come on, kid! You're going to be late for your first day of classes! I know you don't want to go back, but too bad. You're going!" Henry said harshly.

Sighing, I pulled the blankets on my bed over my head and snuggled deeper into the warmth. "Whatever, pops. You may have married my mother, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you. I've only known you for about…what? Two months?" I kept my eyes closed, intent on not going back to college. I was really against it since I had to go to the university my newfound father taught at.

When it had gone quiet, I figured I had won the argument and was going to get my way. I was about to fall asleep once more when the blankets were suddenly ripped off and my new set of books landed on my back. I grunted slightly from the weight and opened my eyes. "Damn it! Listen, I-"When I turned and saw my mother standing there instead, my eyes widened and I sat up.

Without her needing to say anything, I got the message. I was to go to school, not complain and be easier on Henry. Why was it that I was so easily manipulated by only her? Muttering a few choice words and cursing under my breath, I stumbled into the bathroom. I was definitely not looking forward to this.

Soon, I had finished up with my morning bathroom routine and changed into my usual clothes. I had on my jeans, boots, shirt and leatherjacket. I may be going to an expensive prep school, but I wasn't going to dress like everyone else. Suits were not my thing! Greaser was who I was and I wasn't going to hide it.

Slipping my jacket on, I walked down the stairs, motorcycle keys in my pocket. I may have to go to school there, but it didn't mean I was going to pass. There was no way in hell I'd be driving with Henry to the campus! It was bad enough I had to do this! Before I could walk out the backdoor of the kitchen, Henry spoke up.

"You should eat something. The classes are long and you'll be starving before lunch," Henry shared.

I rolled my eyes, unable to help it. I was thankful he brought my mom home safe, but he still annoyed me at times. It wasn't so much him then it was my personality. Overall, it was just the topic of going back to school that was turning me away from him. "Yeah, thanks for the suggestion, but I'll pass. I'll just be leaving now," I told him.

Henry sighed and pushed out the chair across from him with his foot. "Sit," he basically commanded.

Unwillingly, I took my seat and leaned back in the chair. "What?" I asked.

"Son, I know that you aren't exactly thrilled with me being here. Heck, I wouldn't be thrilled if I was you. I know that you'll get used to it eventually. We made a really good team not too long ago and I want us to be like we used to be. We could stand each other and even have a mildly good time. Alright?" he said.

I blankly stared at him for a few minutes as I thought over what he said. I shrugged and forced a bit of a smile. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." Wanting to escape before he could say anything more, I stood, grabbed a few pieces of toast and bolted out the door.

I went to the garage and pulled out my motorcycle. As I leaned against it, I finished the few pieces of breakfast and then got mounted it. The day was most likely never going to end, so I figured I might as well get it over with! Once I started the motorcycle, I sped out of the driveway and into the street. In about twenty minutes, I could see the campus coming into view. The last time I had been to school, I hadn't fit in at all. I was friends with two people, because they were the only other two Greasers. Maybe this time it'd be different? Who knew?

Some people stared as I drove into the parking lot, others didn't even seem to notice because of books or conversations. I turned the motor off and stood, walking towards the front office. A little old lady was thrilled that Dr. Jones' own son was now attending the school. I tuned out her chatter about how amazing he was as I waited for my schedule.

Once she handed it to me fifteen minutes later, I managed a quick thank you and left the room in a rush. Could it really take someone that long to find one piece of paper? After scanning over the small Manila paper, I found that I only had two classes that day. I easily remembered the room number, but hadn't read the subject. Mary and Henry had picked the classes since I wouldn't touch the pamphlet. I managed a glance at a clock and saw that I was two minutes late on my first day. When I swore loudly, I ignored the offended look of two petite girls heading in the direction opposite of me. My first impression was screwed now!

My pace was slightly faster then normal as I made my way down three flights of stairs and two hallways. The look and feel of the building was ancient, yet didn't feel all that old. Upon finding the marked classroom I needed, I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Quietly, I shut the door behind him and turned to face the teacher. When I realized who it was, my eyes widened. This had to be some sort of joke!

"You're late, Mr. Jones. Please take the seat in the front, for it's the only one left open," Henry informed me.

My own father was going to be teaching me? This was either going to be easy or terrible. I felt the eyes of my classmates stare at me as I walked to my seat and sat down. I stuck out easily in my attire since all the other guys were either in suits, prep clothes or sweater vests. The girls were all in dresses or cotton shirts with long skirts. If there had been another greaser in here before me, he definitely left just from the looks alone.

As Henry finished up the roll, I stared out the tall windows in the room. Had they enrolled me in this class as a form of amusement or because they wanted me to learn from him? Either way, this was definitely a new form of punishment. The next two hours were going to be long and torturous, especially when he began his talk of his last find. It just happened to be the adventure I was on and he didn't refrain from mentioning me at all. Either my glare didn't bother him or he didn't see it, but I knew he felt it.


	2. Update

Note:

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I love them and I'm glad you love the story! I haven't had a chance to update yet this week because I had finals. Now that I'm out of school, I'm hoping to update more easily. I should have the next chapter up within a day or two. Some of it is already done!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
